The Werewolves
by ShadowedDagger Rips Asunder
Summary: An old shack in the middle of nowhere...while werewolves prowl outside...and Hitsugaya is scared. Will someone be able to comfort him? Fatherly affection, not yaoi.


****

Yes, I know. "Why are you starting a new story when you have two others to update—AND you haven't so much as touched them in months!" I'm sorry, I'm sorry…I disappeared off the face of the earth for a while, but I'm trying to get caught up with my stories for all my loyal reviewers. This is a oneshot, I promise.

**I always forget the disclaimer: I don't own Hitsugaya, Byakuya, or anything from Bleach. Although I do want to say this—Happy Birthday, Hitsugaya!**

**Warnings: OOC Byakuya and Hitsugaya. This is NOT a ByaHitsu pairing. I repeat, this is not a ByaHitsu pairing. **

* * *

The moon was a pale silver orb in the dark blanket of the sky. Moonlight shone down on a rickety old shack standing in the middle of the barren field. The old shack leaned to one side, as though the strong wind had blown so hard it had permanently forced the crude building into its strange position. Dark, lanky shadows circled the shack.

The wind whistled and clattered the boards. Inside the shack, a child lay in a flimsy old bed, cuddling the warmth that lay next to him. As another strange howl broke the silence, Hitsugaya shifted closer to the man lying beside him and snuggled his face into the source of warmth. He shivered and trembled in fear as the werewolves outside prowled ever closer. It was only a matter of time until the wolfsbane sprinkled around the house that Yoruichi had given them would wear off. Then, here in this dark room, he and Byakuya would die.

Hitsugaya wondered how Byakuya could sleep so soundly in such a situation. The man was curled on his side, his back to Hitsugaya. His dark hair was tossed over the pillows, and his breathing was even and steady. Hitsugaya listened to it for a while, trying to calm himself.

Another howl. Hitsugaya couldn't hold back his gasp, and he snuggled closer to Byakuya. His eyes closed, and tears dropped from his beautiful sea green eyes onto Byakuya's shirt. He hoped that the wolfsbane would last long enough for them to find a magical way to escape. He hoped…

Byakuya rolled over onto Hitsugaya. The poor child fought to breathe, but didn't move away. He needed the other man there to comfort him. Hitsugaya settled for breathing shallowly.

A hand brushed Hitsugaya's head. The sea green eyes widened as Byakuya yawned and opened his eyes. His fingers closed around Hitsugaya's white tufts of hair and accidentally pulled. Hitsugaya winced and tried not to cry out.

"Hitsugaya-taichou?" Byakuya was staring at him now. "What are you doing in my bed?"

Hitsugaya lowered his eyes in shame and tried to think of a plausible excuse. He couldn't very well say that he was terrified of the strange howls outside. "I…"

"Were you scared?" Byakuya's voice sounded amused.

Blushing, Hitsugaya nodded slowly. Byakuya smirked and rolled over so that he was no longer on top of Hitsugaya. "You can stay here, then, until you feel safe enough to go back to your own bed."

"Thank you," Hitsugaya whispered. He closed his eyes and drifted off the sleep.

He awoke later, though he didn't know how long he had been asleep. Byakuya was shaking him. "What? What is it?" Hitsugaya sat up in alarm. His eyes widened as he felt a—

"The wolfsbane is wearing off," Byakuya said coldly. "Prepare for battle." The man started to get out of the bed.

A hand reached up and tugged the side of his shirt. Byakuya looked down and saw the childlike fingers gripping the fabric. "B-Byakuya-sama?" Hitsugaya whimpered.

Byakuya stilled his annoyance and replied impatiently, "What do you need?"

"Well, um, you see…" squeaked Hitsugaya, trembling visibly. "I think I might need to…um…"

Byakuya tried to unlatch Hitsugaya's fingers from his shirt, but to no avail. "What? Spit it out already!"

"I…uh...that is, if you don't mind, sir—"

"WHAT?!" roared Byakuya, losing his composure, his annoyance winning over his pride. "JUST SAY IT ALREADY, BOY!"

"I-I'm so sorry, sir, for disturbing you," stammered a blushing Hitsugaya. "I just…um…" he broke off and hung his head.

Byakuya felt a twinge of remorse and walked over to the shivering child. He knelt onto the bed and looked at Hitsugaya. "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

Hitsugaya quivered and burrowed into the blankets. Byakuya slid under the covers and held the trembling boy. The spot where Hitsugaya had been was so warm…

"Byakuya-sama?"

"What is it, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Tears filled Hitsugaya's eyes. "I'm so sorry," he murmured. "I…"

"You…?"

Hitsugaya lifted his face from the blankets and met Byakuya's eyes. "I…um…I just…I WET THE BED!" screamed Hitsugaya as he rolled away to escape Byakuya's angry blows.

Byakuya looked down, where his knees were buried in an ominous dark warm spot. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the child sitting on the bed, crying piteously.

Later, Byakuya made his way back to his estates, not once looking back where the dark shadows swarmed in one big pile. The werewolves ate well that night.

* * *

**What a nice birthday present, hey? Poor Hitsugaya. We all know Byaky would never do that, right?**

***ominous music plays***

**Uh, well, thanks for reading my story. Please review, they make me happy. **


End file.
